Radio frequency identification (RFID) systems enable RFID devices, such as an RFID reader device, to obtain information (e.g., a tag, a label, or an identifier) stored in an RFID tag via short range, wireless radio frequency communication. Some commercial applications using RFID systems may attach an RFID tag to an object to facilitate tracking and monitoring of the object.
RFID systems may also be used in payment systems. For example, a smart card may include financial information and an RFID transponder. The RFID transponder may provide the financial information to an RFID reader to facilitate a financial transaction. Some such RFID systems may have vulnerabilities. For example, information stored on a smart card including an RFID transponder may be provided to an unauthorized third party (e.g., a criminal) operating an RFID reader device that is capable of communicating with the RFID transponder. The information obtained from the smart card may include personal identification information and bank account information, which may be used for malicious purposes. As a result, businesses, consumers, and governments may spend significant amount of money to prevent and cure the effects of stolen identities and compromised personal and private information.